The Super Special Anniversary Dinner
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Things are going along just fine until Feliciano returns home to find someone in his kitchen!


Feliciano stepped inside his house, a grocery bag filled with ingredients for his Super Special Anniversary Dinner with Ludwig tucked under one arm, flowers under the other. Now, no one would ever call Feliciano observant. In fact, he was pretty much the most unobservant person around. But there were some things even Feliciano couldn't miss.

Like the familiar, comforting aroma of pasta traveling from his kitchen...accompanied by tendrils of smoke. He wrinkled his nose as a faint burning smell reached it.

Confused, Feliciano stood in the doorway. Who was in his house? Why was this mysterious person making pasta? Was he an enemy? Should he run? His instincts-which sounded a lot like Lovino-were saying, "Get out you idiot, get out now!", but something else was telling him to stay. So he opted for a compromise. He backed out of the house and then, from the safety of the front steps, leaned forward and yelled into it, "Who's there?"

A loud clatter sounded from the kitchen and a muffled German curse met his ears. "F-feliciano!"

Immediately he perked. He'd know that voice anywhere, and it wasn't the voice of an enemy! It was Ludwig, someone safe and-and- he furrowed his eyebrows. And he was cooking in Feliciano's kitchen. Ludwig _never_ entered Feliciano's kitchen unless he was cleaning it... usually while he was still cooking...

"What are you doing?" Feliciano sang out as he bounced back into his house. He stopped just before reaching the kitchen, remembering the flowers he had in his hand.

Ludwig's reply was so mumbled, Feliciano couldn't hear him. He dropped the bouquet on the couch, out of eye sight. "What?" he asked, heading into the kitchen now that the flowers were out of sight.

There, in front of his oven, stood Ludwig. He was dressed somewhat nicely, as if he were ready to celebrate something-which he should, since it was their anniversary!-but over his finery he was wearing a pink, frilly apron that Feliciano had never seen before. The front of the apron was spattered with what looked like fresh sauce, probably from when he had dropped things in surprise. Behind him sat a large pot that Feliciano recognized immediately as his pasta making pot, and a whole lot of other ingredients that if he didn't know better, he would say were for lasagne. But it couldn't be lasagne because Ludwig didn't cook and he, Feliciano, was supposed to make their anniversary dinner! Wasn't he?

Feliciano tilted his head.

Come to think of it, they hadn't actually talked about it. Feliciano had just assumed, since Ludwig had never expressed an interest in cooking...

"I said that I am making dinner for us," Ludwig mumbled and turned back to the food behind him. "It was supposed to be a surprise," he added, sounding more than slightly irritated. "Gilbert was supposed to have distracted you."

Feliciano thought back to his trip to the market. He had seen something darting around, now that he thought about it, and a couple of times had caught cackling laughter that may have been Ludwig's brother but no one ever actually stopped him...

Then Feliciano came back to the present and launched himself at Ludwig in a near bone crushing hug.

"Thank you~," he hummed into Ludwig's ear and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy anniversary."

Ludwig turned red as a tomato and gave him a quick peck in return. "Out of the kitchen, let me finish," he ordered, but Feliciano ignored him. He hung on and Ludwig let out a sigh before giving up, and going back to cheese grating.

Wrinkling his nose every so often, Feliciano watched from an up close vantage point over Ludwig's shoulder as Ludwig finished making the sauce. He couldn't remember the last time Ludwig had made something that didn't have potato in it and he was skeptical of how it was going to turn out, but he was making it out of love so Feliciano was hopeful it would turn out well! Food from the heart was the best kind of food, after all!

Ludwig gave a little shrug of his shoulders and Feliciano finally slid off, letting him put the ingredients together, unburdened.

"When did you learn how to make lasagne?" he blurted out while Ludwig placed a piece of pasta into the dish.

Ludwig turned bright red. "I... asked Elizabeta."

Feliciano looked at him curiously. "Why are you so red?"

"No reason," Ludwig said hastily and shook his head as if shaking away embarrassing memories. Finishing the top layer, he opened the oven door and carefully placed the glass pan inside.

"The flowers!" Feliciano exclaimed excitedly as soon as Ludwig had closed the door. "Come with me, Ludwiiig~" he sang and grabbed his arm, preparing to drag him out of the kitchen.

"But, the mess, I have to clean it," Ludwig tried to protest - but Italy silenced him with a look, and he followed.

~~~

The flowers made a beautiful centerpiece, Feliciano thought as he saw at the table, waiting for Ludwig who was moving about the kitchen preparing the plates. Feliciano looked up when he heard Ludwig coming and saw two steaming plates in his hands. One slightly burnt but edible-looking piece was put down in front of Feliciano, and then Ludwig took his seat across from him.

Feliciano looked from the piece of lasagne to Ludwig, noting the slight smile on his face. Beaming back at him, Feliciano took his first bite. He paused to let the taste sink in: tomato, pasta, a variety of spices, and not one hint of burnt food. Ludwig's smile was gone, replaced by a look of curiosity and something that, if Feliciano didn't know better, may have been worry.

Feliciano swallowed. "This is delicious!" he announced. In response, Ludwig let out an inaudible sigh of relief and watched as Feliciano devoured that slice and a couple more.

When all he'd stuffed himself full, Feliciano tackled Ludwig in another bone-crushing hug, peppering his face with kisses. "Happy anniversary," he said in between kisses and chuckles, and let Ludwig regain enough control to hug him in return.

Then the most wonderful idea hit him. "Oh oh oh and I know what I'll do!" He jumped to his feet, looking determined. Still lying on the floor, Ludwig looked up at him, brows furrowed. "I'll clean the kitchen for you! Since I couldn't make dinner, I'll clean to show my love! Yeah!" And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

Ludwig sat up slowly and watched him go with a smile.

Then, hearing crashes, he dashed in to help.


End file.
